


Si eu te iubesc

by buck_nasty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Bucky Barnes being a little shit, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_nasty/pseuds/buck_nasty
Summary: Bucky knows about your obsession with Sebastian Stan, and it bugs the hell out of him. What do you see in him anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this idea popped into my head today.

"Oh for god's sake," Bucky mutters.

You jump at his voice, quickly snapping your laptop lid shut and immediately regretting it.

_Now it definitely looks like I'm hiding something._

Attempting to look casual, you brush some hair out of your eyes and lean back on the couch you're sitting on.

"What's up, Buck?"

Bucky snorts derisively. "Don't 'what's up' me. I saw what you were watching. Or rather, who."

You groan and cover your face with a nearby cushion.

"Yeah, hide under there all you want."

Sliding the cushion low enough for Bucky to just be able to see your eyes, you mumble, "He had a new interview out."

"I saw. I also saw you, sitting there all slack-jawed like you've never seen something that spectacular before."

"He _is_ spectacular!" You argue, smacking the cushion down on your lap defensively. 

Scoffing, Bucky shakes his head in disbelief. "What exactly is so special about him? He's just some run-of-the-mill pretty boy actor. Probably isn't even that good."

You gasp, and land a hard punch to Bucky's arm. "There's no need to attack him, it's not like he's done anything to you."

"He's- it's just odd and a little annoying how obsessed you are with him."

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" You challenge.

"Of him? Right, yeah. I'm so jealous."

"You don't even know why I like him."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Please, it's pretty obvious given the way you gawk at him every time he shows up on any screen. How have you not burned a hole through his face yet?"

Blushing, you begin to play with your fingers. "That's not the only reason. I mean, yes he is breathtakingly beautiful." You ignore Bucky's noise of protest, and continue. "But he's also funny, and kind, and generous, and smart. Along with so many other things." You dare to look up at Bucky and see his jaw clench.

"If you love him so much, why don't you just marry him?"

"Believe me, I would if I could," you laugh, a bit startled by Bucky's irrationally immature retort. "But, sadly that doesn't seem to be in the cards." You sigh. "That was an almost 20 minute interview, and it was all in Romanian. I'd listen to him ramble on for hours, even though I have no clue what he's talking about," you laugh again.

"Why?" Bucky's face contorts in confusion.

"It's hot," you reply, shrugging. Despite your casual exterior, you are blushing like crazy.

"You think speaking foreign languages is hot? I speak a ton of them! Including Romanian, and I don't see you gawking at me." Bucky inhales sharply, surprised at his own little outburst.

You can feel your face growing hotter by the second. "Exactly," you whisper, before you can stop yourself.

Bucky edges closer to you. "What was that?"

Feeling uncharacteristically bold, you stare him down, letting out a sigh before speaking. "Okay… the main reason I like him so much is because he reminds me of you."

"What?!" Bucky practically screeches after a short pause.

You pull open your laptop, replaying the interview and turning it towards Bucky. "He looks exactly like you, come on."

Bucky squints at the screen reluctantly. "I would never wear that outfit," he concludes.

"Yeah, he admitted it was a mistake, let's move on." You pause the interview. "Look, my point is, the first time I saw him I instantly thought of you. But because we're friends and teammates, I figured it'd be unwise to act on any feelings I might have for you. So I just focused them all on him, which to be honest, was a smart decision because he really is a great guy."

"You have feelings for me?"

"I said I might," you admit cautiously.

Bucky's gaze bores into yours. A smirk begins to play at his lips.

"But you think I'm breathtaking beautiful?" He grins.

"I- I said _he_ was," you sputter.

"You said he looked exactly like me. And the reason you're so obsessed with him is because you're madly in love with me. Did I get that right?"

"Ugh, you're insufferable." You shut your laptop again, picking it up and getting ready to leave. Bucky reaches out for your hand, pulling you back until you land in his lap.

"Îmi pare rău," he says huskily. You feel your skin prickling upon recognising the language. Bucky slides your laptop out from beneath your hands and places it on the table across from him.

"Bucky, if you're just gonna bug me-"

He cranes his head slightly and silences you with a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry," he repeats in English. "Si eu te iubesc." He smiles, before kissing you again. "Oh, and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking about that Romanian interview. Ended up watching the whole thing without subtitles first - no regrets. I could honestly listen to him speak for hours.


End file.
